Protection From The Elements
by Claire Napier
Summary: Pairing: AKUDEMY It was Sunday. there shouldn't have been a letter in the mailbox, but there was. Demyx tries to reconnect with Axel, but will Axel return his feelings? Chapter 3 up! EDIT: I'm NOT dead, I swear! New chapter ASAP
1. Water Drops

_Well, well, well. Here I am. Back again after so long with a new story!!! Yay me :) Well, please enjoy this!! Remember children, reviews make the world go 'round :D_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

* * *

VFVFVFVF

_Dear Axel,_

Demyx stopped and scratched out what he wrote. He shook his head and tried again.

_Dearest Axel,_

He scribbled the heading out furiously and frowned at the paper. Third time's the charm, right?

_Mr. The Flurry of Dancing Flames,_

The musician gasped and put a large "X" through the line of words. He finally decided that no heading was best.

_I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I wanted to tell you that I miss you,_

Demyx growled angrily and scrawled a large "NO" over the words "I miss you".

_I know we haven't spoken in a while, but I wanted to tell you that Larxene gave me your address and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and catch up on everything._

Demyx glared at the huge run-on sentence that was displayed before him. He knew that he sounded stupid and he hated himself for it. But, he kept writing nonetheless.

_I haven't heard from you since we were both in the Organization_. _It's definitely been a long time_. _I was thinking maybe you could call me on my cell phone and we could talk about a place where we could meet. The number is 555-3758. You can call me anytime after five o' clock. _

_Thanks._

_Love, Demyx_

No.

_Always, Demyx_

No.

_-Demyx_

Quickly, Demyx folded up the note and stuck it in his pocket. He would rewrite it later. Glancing at the clock, he slid across the wooden floor in his socks. He had an hour until work and he figured he'd have some fun with it.

Ready.

Set.

Go!

He giggled childishly and glided into the kitchen. After popping two pieces of bread into the toaster, he flicked on the radio and immediately lit up. His favorite radio show was on. It always played the best songs.

"The Peak 104.1 Morning Show!! We now continue with your favorite songs in the morning! Now, a song that will get you people pumped up and dancing! Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye!!" The D.J. said in a sing-song voice.

The playful tune began and Demyx pumped one fist into the air.

"Wooohooo!!!"

Maybe today would be good after all.

Demyx slid around the kitchen, singing happily and pulling on a clean blue t-shirt. The music began to get more exciting and he suddenly felt a rush of euphoria. He immediately started to sing louder as he turned up the volume.

"You are the one, the one that lies close to me, whispers, 'Hello, I miss you quite terribly!!'..."

Through the loud techno beats, Demyx heard a faint knock. He stopped singing and abruptly turned off the radio. Suddenly timid, Demyx opened the door a crack and poked his head out. He looked up and saw a large man standing at the door. Judging by his looks, this man could easily snap Demyx in half like a toothpick.

"Yes?" He squeaked.

"Music's pretty loud this mornin' Demyx."

The man barged in through the doorway, pushing Demyx onto the carpeted floor.

"Oh? Is this the cause?" The man asked, reaching for Demyx's prized sitar.

Demyx immediately began to panic.

"AAAAHHHH!!! _Don't_**touch**_that_**pleeeeeease**!!!" He wailed desperately, tears blurring his eyesight instantly.

The man back away and quickly walked through the door, clearly startled. He swung open the door and without turning his head, told Demyx what he had come for.

"Rent's due in two weeks. Pay it this time or you're out for good."

With that, the man slammed the door, rattling the dusty windows. Demyx wiped his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"My day is officially ruined." He whined, picking himself up off the floor.

Demyx walked over to the edge of the couch, gazed at his sitar, scanned for scratches, and grabbed his camera bag. He didn't even bother to turn the radio back on. His song was over and that sudden rush of euphoria was long gone. It seemed that every time the landlord came around, all happiness flew out the window.

Donning a newly acquired sour mood, Demyx plucked the now cold toast from the slot and stuck a piece in his mouth. He grabbed his long, black wool coat and opened the door. Before leaving, he turned his head and blew a kiss to his sitar. Laughing at himself, he walked out the door.

VFVFVFVFVF

Winter in New York was cold. Definitely a good time to own a scarf. If you could afford one. Demyx wasn't one of those people. Being a photographer for _The New York Times_ was something Demyx enjoyed, but it didn't pay enough for him to buy any personal luxuries, let alone a scarf. He knew he should get a better job, but photography was his second passion. His first passion was something that would be harder to obtain, so why mess with what he already had?

Demyx sighed and pushed the glassy front doors open. The great thing about living in an apartment so close to the office was that he didn't need to spend precious funds on a cab. Heck, he didn't even have a car! Well, what ever saved money.

Silently he pushed his way through the crowded main office area and into his boss' office. A large balding man with a mustache sat spinning in a large black chair. Demyx stood in front of his desk, waiting for his boss to acknowledge him.

"Um...Good morning, sir." Demyx said.

"Ah, good morning. Get those pictures for me?" He swivelled in his chair, finally noticing Demyx.

"Pictures, sir?"

"Yes, the pictures of the concert. That new band that everyone has been talking about...um...what were their names...?"

A short, scrawny man peeked out from behind the boss' chair.

"Um, their name was Hellogoodbye, sir."

Demyx lifted his head and looked excitedly at his boss.

"Really??"

"Yes. The concert was last night."

Demyx hung his head. He had missed it. This _was _a terrible day...

"But...there's another concert in three days," The boss held out two backstage tickets, "You're going. Concert's at 8 o' clock sharp."

Demyx grinned broadly and grabbed the tickets. He stared at them lovingly as if they were made of gold.

"Thank you so much, sir! I'll take so many pictures!" Demyx turned to leave.

"And, one more thing..."

Demyx craned his head to look back.

"Bring someone. You look lonely."

Demyx smiled and nodded. With that, he leapt out the door.

VFVFVFVFVF

He could barely sit still. He was going to meet Hellogoodbye! Humming happily, he typed on his computer. His cubicle was tiny, yes, but he had added his own personal touches throughout the year. Hundreds of little trinkets relating to water or the ocean adorned the small space. Demyx had been awarded the "Most Decorative Cubicle" award just last month! One thing in his life he could be proud of. Looking at those pictures helped him run away. Sometimes hours would pass and he would just sit there, letting his mind go wherever it wanted. Usually it was wherever Axel was. he longed for it. Something to set him free. Or rather, someone.

He was spinning in his chair, singing, thinking about the concert and who to invite when he heard a small _fwump._ He looked up and down until he saw a folded up piece of paper. For a split second, he wondered what it was. Then he remembered. He bent over to pick it up and unfolded it. It was filled with sloppy, scrawled letters and numerous scratched out phrases. Snapping out of his dreamy reverie, he spun back around to face his computer. He couldn't put it off any longer or it would be too late. He sighed and opened a new word document. Holding his breath, hebegan to type out a revised version of his letter. The letter that would reconnect him with a long lost friend. And maybe find him a date to the concert.

VFVFVFVFVF

* * *

_Ah, that's it for the first chapter! Now the fun stuff can begin ;p See you all next time! Review!_

_Love, _

_Victoria Faust_


	2. Steal My Breath Away

_Hello! I'm back sooner than I usually am! It's quite shocking for me, but I really am planning on taking this story to the end. I love it. Anyway, no more babbling. On to the story! (BEWARE: Corny dream scene ahead!!!)_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

* * *

VFVFVFVFVF

It was Sunday. There shouldn't have been a letter in the mailbox, but there was.

Axel stretched impatiently and snatched the letter from the mailbox. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that there was no name above the return address.

Odd.

Walking back up the stairs to his apartment, he wondered what could possibly be so important that the letter had to be delivered today. He flipped the letter over in his hands. A large red "URGENT" was stamped across the back.

As he was passing people up the stairs, he earned many quick glances and wide eyed stares. Wondering why, he stopped a woman on the way up and asked.

"Excuse me, why are all you people staring at me??"

The woman looked shocked and more than a little uncomfortable.

"Well, uh...your attire isn't exactly...appropriate." She said, pulling away and quickly walking down the rest of the stairs.

"What the-?"

Axel looked down.

"Perfect."

He was still wearing his boxers. The ones that had Sponge Bob on them. He growled at himself and started bounding up the stairs, skipping two steps every leap. Why did he have to get the apartment on the seventh floor? So many stairs.

Eventually, he made it into his room and with a final leap; he landed in front of his door. Axel quickly opened it and slid in. He slammed it as hard as he could, sending slight tremors through the floor. He laughed, hearing the disgruntled moans of his fellow tenants. A favorite pastime of Axel's happened to be messing with people.

His breath ragged from his escapade up the stairs, he shakily opened the letter. There was no heading and it had been typed out on a computer.

"Lazy ass people. Doesn't take too long to write a letter." He muttered, scanning its contents.

_Blah, blah, blah, Larxene gave me your address, blah, blah, blah...my cell number is blah, blah, I don't care..._

All of a sudden, Axel stopped. He recognized that name.

_- Demyx_

He began to pace back and forth. Demyx. That overly bubbly sitar player from the Organization. Axel remembered. How could he possibly forget? He'd only lived in New York for three months and already he's having ex-Organization members try to reconnect with him. He didn't even like most of them!

Utterly confused, Axel looked through the letter again. He scribbled down the phone number on a post-it and stuck it on the back of his door. Reaching to throw the letter away, he stopped for a moment.

Wait. How had Larxene gotten his address?

Axel cringed. He knew there was only one logical explanation.

He was being stalked.

VFVFVFVFVF

Axel leaned against his kitchen counter, now fully dressed, but still confused. Why did Demyx want to reconnect? It sounded so stupid and corny. He smirked. Sounded like something from a badly written, mushy romance novel.

But, as much as he could try and find humor in the situation, he felt like he shouldn't. It gave him a sort of terrifying peace, knowing that he was missed. He considered himself a loner and he wanted to shake it off, yet he couldn't. He liked the feeling, but it was so alien to him. He'd spent his whole life being a pawn. Just another player in the game.

A Nobody.

Dealing with this would obviously be a problem.

Axel unplugged his cell phone from the wall and punched in Demyx's number. He heard it ring once. Twice. Three times.

Would he even pick up?

Fourth time.

_Click._

"Hey how ya doin'?" Demyx's voice sounded from the phone.

"Demyx, why-..." Axel began.

"Haha **_gotcha_**!!!! This is Demyx's cell, Do your thing after the beep."

"Oh I hate you..." Axel mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

_Beep._

"This is Axel. You have my number now. Call back."

Axel hung up and tossed his phone onto the counter, making the back pop off. He just waved it off and walked away. The clock on his coffee table beeped and he looked down at it. It was only twelve thirty. Hmm.

Axel slapped his forehead.

Duh. Demyx had said to call after five. He probably had a life, unlike Axel, who sat around doing close to nothing all day. Good thing the landlord was a woman. If it was a guy, he would have been kicked out a long time ago. His charm and good looks got him along in life. Nothing more, nothing less.

Well, nothing to do now but wait for Demyx to call back.

He glanced around his apartment, hands in his pockets. Quite opposite to its owner, the small flat was actually quite humble. Axel would even go as far to describe it as ugly. The windows were slightly cracked and the carpet was dirty from god-knows-what. The overall apartment was small and the water was always cold in the shower. Flirting only got you so far, Axel came to realize.

Sighing, he laid down on his couch and turned the TV on. The news flickered black and white on his ancient TV set, the anchorman saying something about a robber going around.

"-a robber nicknamed, 'The Townhouse Bandit' is still at large-..."

Axel couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. The Townhouse Bandit. Wow. That was definitely a stretch. What the media makes up to scare people really started to amaze him.

He listened to the anchorman drone on for a while longer until he felt his eyes start to go bleary. His eyelids dropped lower and lower until finally he surrendered to the comfort that is sleep.

VFVFVFVFVF

A dream. Axel never dreamt. There was never anything pleasant in his life to dream about. But right here, right now, he was dreaming. Behind the curtain of his busy mind, he was finally opening up the gates to a new world. A secret place where he felt something he'd never felt before.

Freedom.

He was standing in a meadow in the late afternoon sun, his skin sticky with summer induced sweat. The low sun tinted everything it touched a brilliant orange color, even the trees. Long grass grew all around, smelling strongly of lavender and dried out wood. He turned his head to look behind him and saw nothing but grass waving for miles. There was a slight breeze that flicked his hair back and forth playfully, as if taunting him. The air tasted sweet as he breathed in, it smelled like that happy calm feeling you get when you remember that the summer has only just begun.

Turning around all the way, he watched the sun dip lower and lower until the sky began to grow darker. All of the grass turned a sultry violet hue, complimenting the sky. The heat from the summer sun radiated off of the grass, so the air held on to that sweet warmth.

Crickets sounded from the grass, making the transition into night. Stars began to flicker in the sky and light up the meadow. Axel walked forward through the grass, a strange, mellow feeling washing over him. He breathed in and looked up at the stars. He never saw this. It was all foreign.

He heard a rustle come from behind him and he turned around quickly. Seeing nothing, he turned back around and resumed his calm thoughts.

_Rustle rustle._

Axel ignored it, convincing himself that it was the breeze.

_Rustle. _

"Rawr!!"

Before Axel could summon a reaction, he was face down on the ground, something on top of him. He flipped over on to his back and saw a familiar blonde hovering over him. Demyx supported himself with his hands pressed on the ground, smiling at Axel. Through the darkness, Axel could still see Demyx grinning. Axel opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Demyx laughed and pressed a single finger to his lips. He leaned down until he was about an inch from Axel's ear.

"Not a word." He whispered.

As soon as the last word had left Demyx's lips, everything went black.

VFVFVFVFVF

Axel shot up off the couch like a bullet, breathing hard. He was sweating and he could still hear Demyx's words ringing in his ear.

That was by far the most vivid dream he'd ever had. No competition.

Turning the knob to the bathroom sink on, he splashed cold water on his face. He felt vulnerable and weak. It wasn't a sensation he particularly enjoyed. Axel was a strong individual, he wasn't about to let himself be exposed again anytime soon.

He shook his head and looked at the clock. It was seven o' clock. Axel gasped and ran into the kitchen. He fumbled with his phone and reattached the back. It flickered on and showed he had two missed calls and one voicemail.

He pressed the call button and listened to his voicemail.

"You have: One new message and zero saved messages," The monotone voice said, "New message: 'Hey Axel, it's Demyx...' "

The red head pressed the phone as close as he could to his ear. After that dream, he felt himself suddenly missing Demyx terribly. He pushed the feeling away and put it on the back burner of his mind.

"I was just returning your call. Great to hear from you, by the way! I was wondering if you would call..." Demyx laughed nervously.

Axel smiled at Demyx's innocence.

" 'Um, I wanted to ask you something kind of important, so if you could call me back, that would be great," Even on a voicemail, Demyx sounded nervous, but he continued, "So yea. You have my number, feel free to call me back when you get this. Thanks. Uh, bye. _Click._' End of messages. There are no more messages."

He clicked the phone shut and reopened it.

Axel took a calming breath and regained his composure. Pressing in Demyx's number, he held the phone close to his ear. He tried to get back his unemotional demeanor, but he was finding it quite difficult at the moment.

One ring. Two. Three.

"Hello?"

Axel coughed and cleared his throat.

"Demyx? Yo, it's Axel."

VFVFVFVFVF

* * *

_Ahh, don't you love me and my cliffhangers:P Next chapter soon! Reviews!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_


	3. Spin Me 'Round

_Welcome to the next chapter of Protection From The Elements! Yay! Sorry, I've been a lazy bum... thanks to **Random Yaoi Fangirl **and **coalmine** for inspiring me to get off my lazy butt and write this! Much love! Now, without further ado...Chapter 3!_

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_

VFVFVFVFVF

* * *

_But you never let me fall/push my back against the wall/every time you call you get so emotional/I'm freaking out_

-Lyrics: _Ring, Ring_ by Mika

* * *

Exhausted, Demyx fell back onto his couch. He shut his eyes and rested his hand on his head. Work had seemed to drag on forever today. All he did was load pictures onto his computer.

All.

Day.

Long.

It really did get tiresome, but what could he say. It was part of the job. The work came along with the play. Another reason why the day took so long was probably because he was so excited for the concert. He was nervous. What if Axel didn't want to go? Or worse, what if Axel didn't want to see Demyx at all?

He decided to worry about it later, after he talked to Axel.

His eyelids dropped and he yawned. Only five thirty and he was already ready for sleep. But, he couldn't.

"What if Axel calls me?" He thought to himself.

Demyx suddenly grinned and looked at his sitar. What a way to pass time. Grabbing his sitar and jumping back on the couch, he started to play.

He started to realize that it didn't really matter what he played, just as long as he was playing he was happy. Who knew how long he played? He sometimes played for hours at a time, never even once glancing up at the time. Today was one of those days where he just played random notes. He used to write songs all the time, when he had first moved to New York. Now, he just wasn't inspired. It bothered him sometimes, but right now he was just too worried.

Suddenly, he heard a loud _bang_ and looked up. It was six fifty! How the time flew when he was playing.

Feeling refreshed and energized, he grabbed his long coat and his cell phone. He wanted to clear his head, and he figured a walk would accomplish that best.

VFVFVFVFVF

He stepped out onto the street and felt a sharp rush of cold. A quick shiver traveled down his spine as he walked down the sidewalk. Luckily, the street lamps had been turned on a little early. As much as this city amazed him, he was still scared of it. He'd heard terrible stories of robbery and murder, taking each to heart. He was going to take as many precautions as possible to make sure nothing happened to him. Demyx hadn't even bothered to put his cell phone in his pocket, he was still grasping it firmly in his hand. Sneaking a peek at the phone screen, he found himself disappointed. Axel hadn't called. No texts or anything. It was 6:55 according to his phone. He angrily slipped it into his jacket pocket and continued down the path.

Demyx kicked at the snow on the sidewalk. Whoever had attempted shoveling had done a terrible job. In a way it made his sad, seeing piles of gray, dirty snow piled on the sidewalk. What ever happened to a white winter wonderland?

Upon turning the corner, he felt his pocket start to vibrate. An excited ball of nervousness began to form in his stomach as he took his cell phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Demyx? Yo, it's Axel."

Demyx stopped walking abruptly and almost slipped on a patch of ice. He latched onto the side of a building and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, yea, er, hi! Um, how are you?" The blonde stammered.

"I'm fine, thanks. Anyway, I got your letter. What's this about meeting up?" Axel said.

Demyx frowned. He was melting into puddles of nervous goo and Axel was still giving off an air of confidence. It wasn't fair.

"Yea, I was wondering," Demyx swallowed hard, "Do you want to go to a concert with me on Tuesday?"

Silence.

Seconds felt like hours as Demyx waited on a reply. Demyx wasn't sure if he could take this much longer.

"What concert?" Axel finally asked.

"Hellogoodbye." Demyx replied quickly.

". . . Sure, why not." He replied after a moment of deciding silence.

Demyx held the phone away from his mouth and silently cheered.

"Yesssss!!!" He whispered.

"What?" Axel's voice sounded from the receiver.

"Oh, nothing! So, um, How about you stop by my office tomorrow? I'll give you the ticket and all of the information then."

"Sounds good. Where's the office?" Axel asked, coolly.

As Demyx rattled off the address, Axel quickly jotted it down. He couldn't believe that he had said yes. What was wrong with him? Where had his strong, invincible armor gone? He was slowly turning into mush.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Axel said.

"Yea! I look forward to it! Bye, Axel!" Demyx beamed through the phone.

"Bye."

Demyx clicked the phone shut. He felt himself grinning broadly, feeling like he was going to burst. Suddenly, a bomb went off inside Demyx and he jumped up in the air yelling.

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!"

He had completely forgotten about the ice and as soon as he landed, slipped and fell onto his knees. Wincing, he fell onto his back and felt tears running down his cheeks. It felt like his knees were on fire, but even as he lay there on the ground, probably bleeding, he was still grinning and laughing.

Little did Demyx know, Axel was celebrating too.

VFVFVFVFVF

Axel smiled broadly and as much as he tried to control it, he was happy. Excited even. He was going to see Demyx tomorrow after so long and it made him happy.

"Stop." He said aloud to himself, holding his hands out in front of him.

These feelings weren't allowed. He wasn't going to let them in. Not again.

VFVFVFVFVF

Demyx burst through the front doors of the office building and smiled.

"Good morning all! Isn't it a lovely morning to be in New York??" He yelled, patting one of the secretary's heads.

Everyone stopped and stared as Demyx walked by, humming to himself. He was still limping slightly from his fall the night before, but other than that, he appeared to be the happiest man in New York.

Humming, he danced his way over to his cubicle. He sat in his computer chair and spun around. Nothing could bother him right now. Nothing at all! Axel was going to come today and-. Demyx stopped spinning.

"Axel's coming today." he whispered.

All of a sudden it felt like hundreds of butterflies had invaded his stomach. He realized that he wasn't ready to see Axel at all! What would he say? Would Axel be happy to see him? What if...Axel rejected him? Demyx started biting his lip. His mind began to twist and turn at the thought.

Demyx sat there for hours, just thinking, turning thoughts over and over in his mind. He had come up with everything that could possibly go wrong and he knew that something would. He buried his head in his hands and breathed in deeply.

_Knock, knock._

His head shot up and he turned around. Demyx tried to breath in, but it felt like his throat had been closed with a tight rubber band. Axel stood at the edge of the cubicle, leaning against the clear glass wall.

"Hey Demyx." He said, smiling slightly.

Demyx put his right hand on his throat, trying to coax it into making a noise. He stood and leaned against his mahogany desk for balance.

"H-hi." He squeaked, voice raspy.

"What's wrong with you?" Axel laughed.

He just shook his head and coughed. Demyx was seriously getting worried, no air was getting to his lungs and he was pretty sure he was turning blue. Ignoring his aching lungs, Demyx grabbed the tickets off of his desk and handed one to Axel. He coughed again, but nothing was helping, he was starting to feel dizzy.

Axel took the ticket and nodded for thanks. He was about to leave, but saw that Demyx seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open. Axel put his hand on Demyx's shoulder.

"You okay? You look sick." He asked.

Demyx just frantically shook his head and closed his eyes.

"C-can't...breath." He choked, grasping onto Axel's shirt.

Before Demyx could do anything else, he felt himself falling. Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx and tried to call for help. The last thing Demyx saw was two pretty green eyes staring at him, a scared look flooding the face they belonged to.

VFVFVFVFVF

Demyx's eyes fluttered open and he turned his head to the left. His cheek touched something soft and he smelled cologne. Looking up, he saw Axel holding him and talking to Demyx's coworkers. Demyx was lying on Axel's lap and he was pressed closely against his chest.

"It looks like he's awake!" Someone yelled.

Axel looked down at Demyx and breathed a sigh of relief. Bored employees then began walking away as soon as they found out the tragedy was over. If someone wasn't dying, then they didn't give a damn.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance??" Axel asked, feeling Demyx's forehead.

Demyx jumped and shook his head. He hadn't expected Axel to talk to him at all, let alone catch him when he fainted. Demyx tried to stand up, but to no avail, he just ended up falling back into his chair. He took a deep breath, relieved that his throat wasn't rebelling against him anymore.

"So, am I still invited to that concert?" The red head asked, fiddling with some of Demyx's trinkets.

Demyx just looked at him with a bewildered look on his face. He blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side. He had just gone through a near death experience and Axel was talking about the concert. Amazing.

Axel laughed.

"Oh come on! I just saved your life, the least you can do is let me go to the concert with you. If I don't...who knows? You could die. We can't have that can we?"

Axel lifted Demyx's chin and looked straight at him. A blush crept onto Demyx's face immediately.

"So, I'll meet you in front of the concert hall okay? See you tomorrow, kid." Axel said, patting Demyx's cheek.

With that, Axel walked away. Demyx shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

_How can he just walk away after that?? I can't believe him...messing with me like that..._

He felt his cheek, the ghost of Axel's touch lingering there. Upon thinking about Axel being so close to him, Demyx felt himself falling again.

_Thud!_

"Booooosssss! Demyx passed out!!"

"Oh **damnit** not again!!"

VFVFVFVFVF

_Yea I know not a lot happened this chapter, but I had to build up for the next chapter. The next chapter is gonna be a good one! Concert baby! By the way, thanks everyone for reviewing, I really appreciate it!! _

_Love,_

_Victoria Faust_


	4. Poison Kiss

_Hey! I have a new name, but it's still Victoria Faust. And yes i realize that I have been dead to the world of fanfiction for about five months, but no more! Here I am with the next chapter! Sorry for the wait! Enjoy this chapter. Warning, kind of long, but it's worth it!_

Oh and by the way, I suggest listening to _All Of Your Love by Hellogoodbye_ during the concert portion of this chapter. It'll be better if you do.

_Love, _

_Victoria Dantes_

* * *

_Ring, Ring..._

Demyx groaned unhappily and turned over. He was lying on his couch, large ice bag covering the majority of his ghost white face. After he had fainted for the second time, his boss had sent him home. Demyx hadn't protested.

_Ring, Ring..._

His head throbbed. With every ring, he was sure his head would burst. Demyx stood up carefully, scared that his legs wouldn't hold him. They did, but he still felt the need to stand perfectly still.

_Ring, Ring. Click._

"Hey Demyx, it's Axel. Had a question..."

Demyx's head shot up and he hobbled over to the phone.

"Call me back."

Just as Demyx's hand touched the receiver he heard a click.

"Why do you leave such short messages?!" Demyx cried, sitting directly on the floor.

His knees were burning white hot pain, but he ignored it. He had probably aggravated his injured knees by fainting and dropping to the ground so much. Clutching the phone, Demyx crawled over to the couch and lifted himself onto it. As soon as he had settled he decided to give Axel a call back. Dialing the number from memory, he pressed the phone to his ear.

_Riiing...riiing..._

"Yo."

"Axel!" Demyx yelled.

"Goddamn! What?!" Axel yelled back.

"You just called so I was calling you back!"

"Oh yea! I wanted to ask you something!" Axel's voice was starting to crack from all the yelling.

"Yea?! What?" Demyx cried.

"What are we yelling about?!" Axel practically screamed.

Demyx coughed and laughed.

"I don't know..."

And for the first time in his entire life, Demyx heard Axel laugh. Demyx gasped and stood up. Axel seemed to realize what he was doing and abruptly stopped.

"Uh...I changed my mind. I'll pick you up at your house." He said, sounding uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"How do you know my address?" Demyx asked.

"Larxene gave it to me. See you at seven."

_Click._

Demyx brought the phone away and looked at it as if it had bitten him.

"What?"

VD

Demyx paced the wood floor of his apartment. He kept picking things up, walking around with them, then putting them back in the exact same spot. He was scared, nervous, happy, and anxious all at the same time. This little cocktail wasn't doing so well for his nerves. It was making him a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at the slightest touch.

He looked over at the clock. It read seven fifteen.

"He's late." He sighed, biting his thumb nail.

Demyx sat down on the couch and waited. The concert was at nine, so they still had time.

So Demyx sat. And sat. And sat.

He sadly looked up at the clock. Seven thirty-five.

Demyx dropped his head down and breathed in deeply. He would just have to drive himself. But before he could get up, a brutal onslaught of thoughts began flashing across his tired mind.

_You've been stood up. He's ditched you. You're unimportant. He messed with your head._

_He doesn't care about you._

There was no way he could go now. Demyx shut his eyes and he cried. He cried about missing the concert, he cried about acting like such a lovesick fool, he cried for thinking that Axel loved him. But mostly, he cried out of sadness for himself.

VD

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Demyx's eyes opened slowly as he looked around. His eyes immediately darted to the clock. It was eight ten. Just seeing the time reopened his wound, causing him to cry again. He cried so hard that his head began to throb and his voice gave out.

He wanted to yell or scream, but he was crying with too much force.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock!_

The knocking was frantic now. Demyx breathed in a few choppy breaths and walked over to the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob and looked down. His faded jeans were covered in tears. Pitiful.

_**Bang, bang, bang!**_

Demyx ripped open the door and yelled, "What?!"

Axel stood in Demyx's doorway, chest heaving. Demyx took a step back and made a motion to shut the door. The red head pushed himself against the door with all his weight and stepped into the apartment.

"I'm sorry Demyx, I..."

"Stop." Demyx held up his hand.

"Have you been crying?" Axel asked, leaning closer.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Demyx tried to walk away, hiding his tears.

Axel caught his arm and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry! I'm an ass. I was busy and lost track of time, okay?"

"No, it's not okay Axel! I waited for you! I was nervous and scared already, you just made it worse." Demyx tried to wiggle his way out of Axel's grip, but Axel just tightened.

"I thought you didn't care!" Demyx sobbed.

No more words needed to be said. All Axel had to do was pull Demyx into his chest and wrap his arms around him. Demyx cried for the third time that night. But this time he cried because he was happy that he had been wrong.

Demyx lifted his head and looked up at Axel. Axel's eyes were glittery with the beginnings of tears, but under no circumstances would he let himself cry. Axel opened his mouth to speak but he had no words to say. They were so close. Demyx felt Axel's lips close again. If Demyx moved just a little bit closer...

"Uh...we should get going now. We'll be late." Axel said, moving away.

Demyx nodded, disappointed and walked past Axel to the door. He turned his head to look back. Axel was standing in the same spot, arms folded across his chest.

"What are you doing?" Demyx asked.

Demyx's voice seemed to bring Axel out of his reverie, causing him to jump.

"Say what?"

"Let's go!" Demyx said, motioning towards the door.

Axel shook his head and sped out the door. Demyx followed, shutting the door behind him. In the distance, he saw Axel standing by a deep red car. As Demyx walked, he had time to think.

_Just because he hugged me does he think I'm not mad? Well, boy is he wrong! He left me waiting for an hour and he expects me to just be okay?_

By the time he had gotten to the car he was thoroughly pissed off. Axel turned on the car and looked at Demyx. Demyx gave Axel a disapproving look and turned towards the window.

The air in the car grew cold and the mood grew tense. Each of them wanted to say something, but neither knew what to say.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot. Axel turned off the car, but neither of them moved. Axel looked at the clock.

"It's eight thirty." He said.

"We should go." Demyx said, back turned toward Axel.

Axel frowned.

_He's still mad...but it's not my fault! He doesn't know what I was doing...he's just sensitive. Then again, I'm starting to get soft too...better fix that._

Axel flung open the door and walked around the front of the car to Demyx's side. Opening Demyx's door, Axel leaned toward the shocked blond's face. Demyx swung his legs over the side of the seat to get out, but he was stopped.

Axel put both hands on Demyx's legs and pulled himself forward even further. Demyx blushed and turned his head, unable to meet Axel's intense eyes.

Axel could've kissed Demyx right then and there. It would have been easy. But he didn't. It wasn't right. After all he had done to Demyx already, it would have been cruel to rob him of something he desperately wanted. Axel wasn't _that_ mean.

Besides, he had a better idea. He was going to establish a deep need in Demyx.

A need for him.

VD

After all of the hustle and bustle of going through lines and security:

"_Yes the hair is real and no you can't touch!"_

They were finally in. Demyx stood in the front row, lost in a cloud of confusion. He looked over at the strange man standing next to him. He looked like Axel, sounded like Axel, heck he even smelled like Axel! Yet, Axel was acting completely different. For a moment, Demyx had thought that Axel was warming up to him, but maybe not...

"Sorry for the wait folks, we'll be up and running in about ten minutes," A voice rang out.

The crowd began screaming, causing Demyx to cover his ears. Closing his eyes he suddenly felt someone's hands overlap his. He breathed in sharply, feeling his stomach flip. His hands dropped down quickly.

The other hands moved away as well and Demyx felt someone's presence next to his ear.

"Not a word."

The soft tickle of breath caused him to shiver and turn his head. Axel smiled at him and snaked his arms around Demyx's slender shoulders. They stood together for what seemed like hours. Demyx was enjoying every minute of it.

His whole body went into autopilot and his head felt light. Axel rested his head on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx winced at the sensation of the mad tea party the butterflies in his stomach were having.

"Please welcome...Hellogoodbye!!"

Demyx's stomach tightened. Somehow, Axel decided now was a good time to let go. He backed away and took his place beside Demyx. Demyx let out a sad whimper at the sudden lack of body heat. He wanted to reach out and grab Axel, but an invisible force was stopping him.

Axel turned toward Demyx and smirked. A distressed look was plastered all over his face and he was biting his lower lip.

Axel just took it as another opportunity. He reached out his hand and touched Demyx's lip.

"Careful. If you bite too hard, it will bleed," he said.

Demyx's blinked, surprised and stared at the stage. The band had appeared and were saying something about being happy to be there. Suddenly people were yelling and the music had started.

It was loud and heart pounding. Demyx loved every minute of it. He could feel the music beating inside of him and he knew that this was exactly where he wanted to be.

"_Girl. You wanted, to shut it all off and make a run for the door."_

He closed his eyes and let himself be swallowed by the beat.

"_It's so hard, to make it. For every inch we get, we need a mile more."_

Axel resumed his place wrapped around Demyx and began swaying to the beat. Demyx jumped, but upon realizing who it was, he melted against Axel's chest. He rocked in unison with Axel, moving his hips from left to right.

"_But there is always so much distance, can't but feel it somehow. But you have never ever felt it like you feel it right now."_

Axel brought one of his hands of to Demyx's chest and tapped his fingers to the rhythm. Demyx couldn't take it any longer.

"_I'm closin' off inside and oh it's only just started and you can't be close enough unless I'm feelin' your heartbeat..."_

Demyx turned his head to look at Axel. Axel was looking down at him, an odd look in his eyes. He tried to reach up but he couldn't move his head far enough, so Demyx turned himself around completely. He lifted his head up until he was mere inches away from Axel's lips.

Axel tried as hard as he could to be the stronger one, but with Demyx standing there dancing with him, lips parted, it was becoming increasingly difficult. Finally he cracked.

_Screw being strong._

Axel brought his head down and met Demyx's lips passionately. Demyx sighed against Axel's lips, making him kiss Demyx harder. Lights were blinking purple, green, and blue all around them, music pulsing through both of their veins.

"_All of your love, was all that I needed. All of your love, was all that I needed, now."_

Claps and screams sounded from every angle, shocking them out of their kiss.

"Ready to keep going??"

The crowd responded happily as the next song began.

Axel quickly brought Demyx back, venturing away from his mouth to kiss his neck. Demyx moaned and tried to breathe, unsuccessfully. Smiling, Axel slid his hand up the back of Demyx's shirt. Wincing with pleasure, Demyx shut his eyes as tightly as he could and gripped Axel's shirt. He couldn't make a scene here.

"What's this song called?" Axel breathed into Demyx's ear.

"Bonnie Taylor Shakedown 2K4," Demyx said between moans.

"Long name, but I'll never forget it," Axel said.

One more word and Demyx would've exploded. He leaned his forehead against Axel's chest and sighed.

Suddenly, Axel pulled away. Demyx audibly voiced his protest.

"What the...!"

"We can't do this here," Axel said, regaining a bit of sanity. He turned his head toward the stage.

Demyx's jaw hit the floor. He looked at the stage and watched. Sort of. The best night of his entire life and he couldn't even concentrate. The rest of the concert passed without much incident, save the occasional intoxicating touches and whispery words.

Before Demyx knew it, the concert was over and it was time to meet the band.

VD

_Yay! Next chapter will be fun fun fun!_


End file.
